I teach you some manners
by eustasskid-redhairedbastard
Summary: Law had forgotten something, which is important to Kid and now he has to endure the consequences and the punishment Kid has for him. (Kid/Law modern Au setting)


I teach you some manners

He wouldn't say, he was angry. No. Not really. Furious? Yes? Filled with murderous thoughts? HELL YES! Wanting to spank this ass red till he can't sit for months? TOTALLY!

Kid had always had a low tolerance and he was always a hot head. Yes always. Normally to be honest. He had worked on this. Really. He had really worked on it and he was like Bruce Banner and having a 'Days passed without Hulking out' thing. And he was at his record. But right now? Right now he was just pumped with burning rage. How could he? What had been crawled up this asshole and just stood there?

The redhead threw the controller of his game station across the room and with a more animalistic than human growl he jumped from his sofa and began to pace up and down, along the coffee table.

They had this deal. This one tiny fucking deal! And he was always keen on keeping it, but right now? Now HE had made him wait like an impatient brat he always claimed the redhead to be. He had made him lose his temper and his cool. Now Kid was about to throw a massive tantrum.

Why?

Because Trafalgar Fucking Law, with his billion middle-names he always liked to forget but loved to add some himself, had forgotten what their deal was about like it seems.

'One day a month we have for us. ONLY! for US! No friends allowed, no work allowed, just us!'

That was the fucking deal and today was the day of the month. Kid had to take this day off, unlike Law who can literally do whatever he wanted. Why has it always to be HIM who had to make arrangements and Law can just waltz his way through everything?

He wouldn't take it this time.

So he waited for him to arrive finally. Kid was still sitting on the sofa while playing his game, when he heard the jingling of Law's keys finally. When Law flopped down next to him he could smell the smoke and alcohol on him and just rolled his eyes.

"Had fun?"

"Hmhm"

He could almost feel the vein popping at his forehead. God fucking dammit! This damn guy just knew how to tick him off. Kid squinted his eyes and headshotted the last enemy to end the mission.

"Hmm~ Top rank. How angry are we, Eustass-ya?"

"I could rip you apart."

Lazily Law lifted his head from the shoulder of the redhead on which he had rested it. A small glint was hidden there. Like always. But even if he was into it, tonight Kid wasn't really into pleasuring the older man.

"Maybe you should teach me to obey your orders than, hm?"

And this had been the final straw. No he wouldn't take it anymore. With smooth and fast motions he gripped his upper arm in his big and strong hand, pulling him swift towards him, so he landed over his lap. Law was rather taken aback and could just blink.

Kid had always be gentle with him. Okay now and then he had ticked something off inside of the younger man, mostly when he had called him like that or age related in general. This always ticked the hothead off. But this was different.

He struggled slightly, but he couldn't hide the excitement bubbling up inside of him. Fuck. The taller didn't knew how much he was really into these kind of plays.

"Uhhh~ so you really want to teach me a lesson in behaviour? Never thought you were that kinky, Eustass-ya..."

And he really never had. He always thought that Kid was more like a barking dog with no bite. Maybe he was wrong with that? Or maybe the younger was just playing around? Damn hopefully not! He wanted this to happen! NOW!

"Shut it. I neither asked for your opinion nor had I given the permission to speak, you heard me, bitch?"

A shiver went up Laws spine. Damn. He shouldn't feel this way when getting called like that. Normally he would complain and hiss, when someone ordered him around but right now? Right now he was in some sort of a trance.

"I asked you if you heard me, bitch!"

His voice was deep and demanding and Law nodded sharply.

"Good. I'm going to remove your pants and I'm going to punish you for your behaviour towards me. I won't take this much longer from now on!"

This statement was both thrilling and humiliating for Law. What was Kid talking about? Which behaviour?

"I'm done with being treated like your damn dumb armcandy. I'm done with being treated like an idiot. I'm done with getting treated like a child."

Law blinked a few times, stunned where that came from all of a sudden, till he felt how the younger pulled his jeans down. He stiffened slightly. Is he really going to do what he think he's going to do?

"From now on the tables are turned Trafalgar."

That they were indeed. Normally the dark-haired male would protest and give him his answer in form from starting a verbal fight, because he may wasn't as strong as Kid physically but he was more of a sly and manipulative bastard than his redhead was.

Law made schemes to hurt people the most. Kid hurt people because he was brutally honest and his brutality spoke a language everyone understood.

"... Repeat what I've said."

Shit! Now he was in trouble! He hadn't listened, deep in his own thoughts.

"I… can't…"

"And why can't you do that?"

His voice was deep and calm, serious, so good damn hot!

"Because… because I wasn't listening…"

He admitted. This will end badly.

He could feel a certain shift underneath him and suddenly the big and warm hand came down on his ass and he yelped and flinched.

HE'S REALLY DOING IT!?

Kid is **really!** spanking him!

And also with his bare hand. He felt like a little child again who had misbehaved and getting such treatment from his adoptive father. He needed that.

He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes he needed a strong hand, someone who can calm down his nerves or punish him for misbehaving. He was so used to people just doing what he wants, jumping when he said jump, he could do anything and no one ever complained. It was annoying and dulling. But Kid had been different from the start.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Another smack had found it's way down on his bare cheeks. The second hurted even more than the first of course. He could already feel the burn stinging the flesh of his arse.

"You were spacing out again. I want you to stay focused you got it?"

Law blinked and nodded slowly.

"Good. You already had learned something like it seemed? Good thing. Something to work with."

Kid grinned lopsided and licked his lips, while watching the man on his lap. Law wiggled slightly in his place in his lap so he can receive the hits better. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, clenching his fists in those strange baggy pants the younger loved to wear so much. He could feel the hardon already pressing against his thigh.

So that really turned the man on? He never knew. He rubbed along the cheeks and slowly he lifted his hand again.

"Do you know why I'm angry at you? You are allowed to answer me this."

"Because… I wasn't around?"

"Because you left me waiting like a dumb child. Again."

He growled and his hand found its way onto the others ass again. Just at his bottom. And Law moaned both in pain and pleasure. Goddammit this was terrible. It was so fucking hot and at the same time he felt bad to even feel like this at all.

He shouldn't feel good while receiving a spanking.

"We had this one deal, Trafalgar. This one. fucking. little. DEAL! And you broke it. WILLINGLY! To go have a good time with some douchebags? For real? If I had known you would pull something like this, AGAIN! after you had promise you wouldn't do something like this again, I would have gone drinking with the guys."

Law blinked a few times. Damn. He had forgotten that they had 'their day' today already. He always loved those days once a month. The redhead was always creative and he sacrificed so much all the time for it.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I have forgotten it was today."

Kid growled and he squinted his eyes, when his hand found his ass again. Damn it hurted so good. His hard cock was pressing against the younger's panted leg. He was so damn hard thanks to this treatment, the surgeon was sure he will come like a teenager in puberty across the ridiculous jeans of his lover and he did everything to prevent this humiliating thing. Well he was getting his ass spanked by his lover and he had gotten hard by it. THAT was already humiliating.

"I…. I didn't meant to forget it. I… had… a shitty…"

"I don't want half assed excuses, bitch!"

Okay this had truly the effect of shutting him up. He received even more hits against and on his bottom. Each time he flinched and panted hard. His cock was already leaking precum, dribbling down his rosy tip, eventho his butt was hurting like hell. More like those times, when they hadn't used any lube, only spit. After a few more hits he sobbed quietly into Kids jeans and the younger sighed.

The next time the big hand met the burning flesh, it wasn't spanking, it was to rub along the heated skin.

"I'm… I'm really… sorry, Kiddo-ya… I… I didn't meant… to…"

His voice was broken and a bit higher than normally, sobbing and sniffling he hid his face in his tattooed hands. His ass hurt yes, but he had hurted Kid far worse, again, willingly.

The redhead slowly and carefully gathered him up, so he could lay against his broad chest. Like on instinct Law wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his own wet face in his crock of his neck. Like a mantra the apologies were leaving his lips, which he had mostly prest against the milky and pale skin of his collar bone, muffled because of it.

"I know, Law… i just… I couldn't take it anymore, you understand? I love it, when you tease me, for sure… but this was the final straw. I just couldn't take it anymore. Do you got me know? No phone call, no fucking message… nothing. Just me waiting here like a dumb child."

"It was… I…"

He needed to collect his thoughts. He had truly hurt his lover with his damn selfish behaviour, again. Kid grinned meanwhile softly and kissed his neck.

"Wow I left you speechless? Amazing. Maybe I should spank you more often than."

With his left hand he rubbed along the abused buttcheeks and Law moaned loudly, couldn't help himself and couldn't hold it back anymore. With a few spurts he came onto the dark shirt of one of Kids favourite bands.

"I… I… Fuck. You don't know how fucking hot you are, when you're suddenly all serious and also angry. I would spread my legs for you, without wasting a second thought on it."

Kid grinned even more and licked his once not painted lips.

"so… I should really spank you more often than, hm?"

"Maybe… yeah.. Now… and then."

Law lifted his head with a well known certain blush on his cheeks. Kid always had adored it and his hungry mouth found the other ones, eventho his ass was hurting like hell he pushed it more into the calloused bigger hands of the younger man he was using as his seat right now.

"I make it up to you. The lost day."

And this sounded just too damn delicious for the mechanic. This wasn't finished and they are going to talk about it. But right now they both needed some different talking.

*****FIN*****


End file.
